


I got you...

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, F/M, Injury, Protective Jethro Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Reader is in rehab after a car accident.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 31





	I got you...

You clenched your jaw as a jolt of pain shot up what was left of your leg. You hated physio but you did it because you needed to get some independence back. You collapsed back into your wheelchair at the end of your session. When you looked up, you noticed Jethro was stood in the doorway half smiling, half looking concerned because he could see the pain you were in. You wiped your face with a towel and he walked over to you, planting a soft kiss on your wet hair.  
‘You’re doing great,’ he whispered.   
You groaned. It had been 5 months since the car accident that had nearly left you dead. Recovery had been slow and all you wanted was to get your life back. Jethro had been your rock, always there when you needed him, never leaving your side as you lay in intensive care. He’d made all the alterations to his house so you could get home as soon as possible once you were fit. He even put up with the incandescent rage that had become your normal.   
‘Whatever,’ you spat as he wheeled you out the building and towards the car. He barely flinched at your barbed comments these days. He opened the car door and let you manoeuvre yourself into the passenger seat. He could see you were struggling, your muscles tired from all the physio yet when he offered you and arm to steady yourself, you swatted it away,  
‘I’m fine,’ you snapped, the pain etched into every line on your face.  
He huffed and looked away. He knew better than to say anything because he’d grown weary of all the arguments. He drove you home then went back to work.   
Work had long been Gibbs’ sanctuary. Since meeting you, he’d relied on it less but since you’d got out of hospital, he’d reverted back to the late nights. He was always there when you needed him, but since your mood had deteriorated, he was either at his desk or in the basement.   
As soon as Jethro had driven off, you headed to the bathroom to get a shower. With what little energy to had left, you undressed and carefully hauled yourself on to the seat in the walk-in shower Jethro had built in a newly created ensuite on the ground floor. The water felt good against your battered body. Cleansed, you dried and dressed yourself. You stood up from the seat and your head begins to feel light. Determined to make it your chair, you step out the shower but your legs buckle and your crash to the ground, smacking your head off the side of your chair.   
The first thing you are aware of is pain which leads to fear. You know you’d knocked yourself out and the blood pooling on the floor by your head means you’d given it quite a thwack. But your head was not your main concern. Your pelvis is in agony and you are frightened you’ve undone the hours of surgical reconstruction. Your chest starts to feel tight. This cannot be happening to you. Dragging yourself over to your chair, you grab your phone from your back pack. You hit speed dial 1.   
‘Gibbs,’ you can hear he is in the car.  
‘Jethro, I fell…’  
‘Stay where you are, I’m coming. You hurt?’ he sounded.  
‘Yeah,’ your breathing is starting to quicken.  
‘McGee, call an ambulance for (y/n). Bishop, keep her calm,’ The phone was passed over and you get Ellie trying to stop you hyperventilating. She keeps her voice steady which given the squealing tyres, horn blasts and engine noises in the car, is quite something. She alerts you that they are outside and it takes no time for Jethro to be at your side with the ambulance arriving minutes later. He stays with you, holding your hand in ER as you wait for xray results. You’re drowsy from the pain relief and you keep nodding off, only for Jethro to squeeze your hand to try keep you awake.   
After half an hour, you’re finally told that your xrays are fine , but they want to keep you in overnight because of the head injury. Without you having to plead, Jethro speaks to the Dr and tells him that being an inpatient will be severely detrimental to your mental health and promises to monitor you all night. You sign the AMA form and before you know it, you’re back home. You let Jethro help you on the couch. He makes you both drinks and sits near you.   
The panic starts to rise in your chest again, but you close your eyes and keep yourself grounded. You feel Jethro take your hands. After a while, the feeling subsides. You open your eyes and you’re aware Jethro is watching you, your hands still in his.  
‘I don’t know why you stay with me,’ This is probably the calmest you’ve spoken to him since the accident.  
He cocks his head and give you a puzzled look. ‘I love you, that’s why.’  
‘But I’m just so… broken,’ there is a hint of emotion in your voice that has been missing these last few months. The anger that raged through you is gone.   
‘Sweetheart, you’re not broken. Your life has changed and you’re figuring it out.’ He locked his fingers in yours.’  
How could he be so gentle with you? You’d been unspeakably horrible these last few months, goading him into argument after argument until he just stopped talking to you unless absolutely necessary.   
‘I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve anyone,’ the first tears you’d shed since the accident were running down your cheeks. This was the first time you’d felt anything other than anger is so long that you barely knew what was happening.  
His arms snaked around you and he gently held you close to his chest. He could feel your tired cries vibrating in your chest.   
‘I wish I’d died,’ you gasped as the emotional pain you’d been suppressing hit with incredible force.   
‘No, please don’t ever think that,’ Jethro was holding you tighter now. ‘I can’t lose you as well. I just…can’t,’ there was a distress in his voice that you’d never heard before. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his quickening heart rate calm back down to a strong, steady rhythm. Jethro released his arms slightly so he could see your face and stroke it gently.   
‘No matter what happens, how bad things get. I got you. Always.’


End file.
